<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons And Daemons by MoonlitDiamond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077457">Dragons And Daemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitDiamond/pseuds/MoonlitDiamond'>MoonlitDiamond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Character Development, Daemon Angst, Daemon Settling, Daemons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitDiamond/pseuds/MoonlitDiamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Dragon Prince had Daemons? How different would it be from the world it is now? Going over some episodes, fanmade theories and predictions, and cut/unseen moments from the series in our main characters perspective as we follow their adventures, but with an animal compainion at their side.<br/>(Wip, I'm not the best writer so I may not continue this. I'll see how it turns out)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this. I have been practicing my writing since I was 8, and I hope I can finally get some of my work out here. I'm not the best writer, so please don't put any expectations on me for now. I'm just doing what I love and sharing it with the comminity's :3 Im still working on how to navigate this website, so I would appriciate some tips!</p><p>                                                                      ~How Their Daemons Settled!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny afternoon in Katolis when Callum's Dæmon, Kalanix, changed to her final and forever form. 12-year-old Callum was in the courtyard with his little 8-year-old brother Ezran, and his Daemon Rakina when it happened.<br/>
<br/>
Warm sunny rays heated up the stone as they fought. (With blunt wooden swords, just to be safe) Callum was going easy on his little brother, making sure not to hurt him as he swung the sword in his direction. Ezran attempted to block the blow with his sword, but it went tumbling to the ground as Callum knocked it out of his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Callum's daemon, Kalanix, as a form of a small poodle, let out a small yip in triumph as she successfully pinned Rakina, his brothers Dæmon, to the ground gently, her small, curly tail wagging. Kalanix had been shifting into a lot of forms today, but one thing Callum noticed about her forms, was that all of them seemed to be dogs. This morning, she'd been a German Sheppard, yapping and barking excitedly at breakfast. At lunch, she had taken the form of a Dalmation, which Callum hadn't seen her shift into yet. He found it strange, but ignored it for the sake of getting on with the day.<br/>
<br/>
“No fair! He's stronger than us, Ezran.” Rakina huffed, in the form of a small turtle dove.<br/>
Ezran slumped his shoulders, looking down at his sword with an upset, irritated expression.<br/>
“I never win.” He sniffled, his voice high pitched and whiny.<br/>
“I'll never be good at sword stuff.”<br/>
<br/>
Callum patted his brother on the shoulder gently, trying to be comforting. Kalanix clambered off Rakina and gave her an affectionate lick.<br/>
“Don’t worry Ezran! Soren says I’m terrible at it as well! But hey, it's not that hard to block a blow! I don’t know a lot about it, but let me show you anyway.” Callum puffed out his chest proudly, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to help someone else, instead of someone always helping him.<br/>
<br/>
It made him feel like a proper brother, which was something that wasn’t common among his and Kalanixs’ thoughts. It was hard to see himself as a real sibling to Ezran, since they weren't completely related. Every time Callum made Ezran upset, made him cry, annoyed him, or anything along those lines of normal sibling stuff, it made him feel like the most horrible human on the planet. Kalanix often tried to comfort him, telling him it was normal to upset your siblings, and that was the logical part of him speaking. His other stupid, no-I-wont-listen-side, was the side he felt bother him more often. He was glad that Kalanix was there for him either way, and she had helped him think rationally during mental breakdowns. Ezran groaned, and Callum's pride sank slowly.<br/>
<br/>
“I'm tired, and I hate sword fighting.” He complained, as Rakina flapped onto his shoulder and let out a coo of agreement.<br/>
"Can we go back now? I'm hungry, and it’s probably dinner time soon.”<br/>
Callum sighed and nodded, knowing King Harrow wouldn't be impressed with him for not doing a full hour of training with Ezran. He knew that he would get told off either way, so he decided to let Ezran do what he wanted. For now, anyhow.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine. But when Dad asks, don’t blame me!” He called, as Ezran already began to run up the stairs to the castle's interior, his dæmon following close behind.<br/>
Kalanix, now as a cheerful looking Golden Retriever, came up and rubbed against Callum's leg. He reached down to pet her shoulder self-consciously, and instantly stepped back with a gasp. As soon as he'd brushed his hand against Kalanix's fluffy, gentle fur, he'd felt a small electric jolt... One that travelled from his toes to his head.<br/>
<br/>
Kalanix looked slightly surprised as well, and she jumped back with a small yelp of shock. It didn't hurt as such... It was more of a disturbance, and extremely unexpected. The other strange thing about it was that... Well, it almost felt right. It felt like it was supposed to happen, and that it was normal, however, he couldn’t remember ever experiencing such a thing. "W-what was that?” He asked Kalanix, his voice shaking as he tried to find the best words to begin the explanation. Before he could start, Kalanix let out a small woof. “I don’t know what it was.” She shook her head, her ears flopping around as she did so. “Whatever it is... I feel great. Don’t you?” Callum couldn't disagree more. He was stressing out so much over what it was, however, there was a small part of him that still did feel it was normal, and that it was a natural, reoccurring thing. The two shrugged it off eventually, and made their way to the bedroom him and Ezran shared.<br/>
Little did they know, that the cheerful, fluffy Golden Retriever Kalanix had changed into earlier that day, would be her form for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was another regular day for 11-year-old Rayla. She woke up to the sound of birds cheerfully chirping, and sunlight hit her face, shining through from the window opposite her. She was cuddled against her Dæmon Aku, who was in the form of a fluffy wolf to keep them warm, and for comfort whenever she had bad dreams. He was normally a wolf, or something big and furry when she woke up, and she had to respect the fact that he purposefully changed simply to keep her nice and warm. She curled a little bit closer to him, and he let out a small huff of acknowledgment, his ears twitching as they shared similar sleepy thoughts. After a few minutes of comfortably lying-in bed, she heard a knock at her door and a stern voice, telling her something about training and... Her thoughts trailed off as she fell back into a sleepy trance, and she heard the door-nob twist and her door swung open.<br/>
<br/>
“Rayla!” The stern voice of Runaan said.<br/>
“You've woken up late again. What did I tell you about going to bed early and not staying up reading?”<br/>
Rayla groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and opening them, feeling momentarily blinded by the sunlight.<br/>
"S-sorry Runaan.” Was all she could manage through the swamping tiredness engulfing her.<br/>
She knew it was Runaan. She'd known it was him even before she opened her eyes. That stern tone was something she knew all too well. Aku sat up as well, nuzzling against her side comfortingly with his nose and glaring at Runaans Ferret Dæmon, Malia, who was giving the two a ‘Sorry about his mood’ look.<br/>
<br/>
“You best be.” Runaan huffed.<br/>
“We have training today, and I hope you didn’t forget.” Malia climbed up Runaan, promptly seating herself on his shoulder.<br/>
“Don't be too hard on her.” She murmured to Runaan, her voice low.<br/>
He ignored her, and went back to scowling at Rayla.<br/>
“I hope to see you up in ten minutes.” He snapped, looking at her messy room with narrowed, judgmental eyes, and closed her door.<br/>
Rayla groaned, covering her head with her hands.<br/>
<br/>
"He seems like he's in a great mood.” Aku remarked scathingly, still staring at where Runaan had been standing. Rayla glared at her Dæmon in irritation.<br/>
“Not in the mood, Aku. Not in the mood.”<br/>
He smirked at her, shifting into the form of a small fox and jumping out of her bed.<br/>
“You know.” She remarked, watching Aku prance around her bed.<br/>
“Maybe I should ask him what’s wrong? I mean, surely it’s not just us, is it?”<br/>
Aku gave her a serious look.<br/>
<br/>
“Well obviously it's us. Maybe not me though. Probably just you. You are a pain in the backside sometimes.” He taunted, giving her a mocking stare.<br/>
She rolled her eyes, getting out of bed and heading towards her wardrobe. The sun was still extremely bright, so she shielded her eyes slightly, considering closing the blinds. She shook her head, knowing she would be going outside to train very soon either way.<br/>
After she got dressed, she walked out into the hallway of their house, making her way to the main room to get some breakfast. She looked back, and noticed Aku had changed forms into a large, bulky Leopard.<br/>
<br/>
“What's all... This, for?” She asked, gesturing to Aku's strange taste in forms.<br/>
Aku looked at her and gave the equivalent to a shrug.<br/>
“Getting prepared for training I guess.” Not thinking much of it, and being reassured by the fact that he liked changing forms, the two made their way to get some food and prepare for training.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had been a long day, and Rayla was extremely sore to say the least. Runaan had been teaching her how to block an attack, which had ended with her failing miserably. Instead of blocking his swords, she'd jumped back in shock, tripped over a root, and landed in the mud. She wasn’t normally clumsy, but in this case, when Runaan had attacked, she'd frozen before snapping into focus, again. She hadn't known what else to do. Aku, who had been a slim, small Cheetah during training, had been behind Rayla when it happened, so she'd been 'lucky’ enough, to add some extra pain by falling straight on his leg. Runaan had shook his head at her, lectured her, and moved onto the next subject, saying that they would work on it tomorrow, which Rayla was dreading.<br/>
<br/>
Aku still had a limp from earlier, and Rayla felt extra achy and sore thanks to that. As they made their way to her room, they talked and annoyed each other about the day. It had really been embarrassing, and considering she always did great, Runaan had been extra-grumpy-face at dinner, giving her looks that clearly said; ‘I'm disappointed.’<br/>
“I don’t know why he's making it out to be such a big deal.” Aku growled as they made their way to her room, his fur on his haunches raising slightly.<br/>
He was a fluffy cheetah, just like before, however he wasn't exactly large. He didn't look at all threatening, and if anything, his grumpy expression would have almost made her laugh.<br/>
“He shouldn't have to tell us what is wrong with us. We're <em>perfectly</em> fine.”<br/>
<br/>
One part of Rayla agreed with him... Well, most of her agreed with him. Although, the stubborn side of her decided to be the more logical part of her.<br/>
“Runaan is right. I should be focusing. Not annoying him and failing everything he's been tellin’ me.” She murmured, opening to door to her room quietly. Aku jumped in front of her, fur standing up, actually looking irritated this time.<br/>
<br/>
“We both know that isn't true, Rayla. Knock some sense into yourself and stop ignoring everything I'm saying.”<br/>
Rayla tilted her head at him skeptically, putting her hands on her hips. “Go on, then.”<br/>
He puffed out his chest, as if not expecting her to actually listen this time. “Runaan was overly irritated today. At something. Maybe we should find out what it is? It can't be us, surely.” Rayla glared at him.<br/>
<br/>
“In this state, Aku?” She snapped, gesturing to her bruised side and his limp front leg.<br/>
“What a <em>great</em>, plan. Can we get some <em>applause</em>?” Aku bristled at her sarcastic remark, but she shoved him out of the way, tension radiating off the two.<br/>
He stiffened, and she heard a low hiss come from him. She turned around, glaring at him full force.<br/>
<br/>
"Drop it!" She snarled at him. She was so fed up with his arguing and pushy attitude. Why did he have to question her all the time? Aku flinched a little bit, backing up. He then let out a sigh, his fur beginning to lay flat on his haunches and back.<br/>
<br/>
“I'm sorry for arguing.” He came up from beside her and brushed against her leg gently, careful not to push her into anymore rage.<br/>
She felt a surge of affection for him, and her previous anger had died down.<br/>
“It's okay, you silly little furball.” He started to purr, and she reached down to gently pet her Daemon, closing her eyes and brushing her hand through his soft fur.<br/>
<br/>
It was one moment of connection, and it felt so strong... And she felt inseparable from Aku. All of her worries about the day started to disappear, and she crouched down, hugging Dæmon tightly. His purr got louder, and in that moment, Rayla and her Dæmon knew, even if it wasn’t exactly a direct thought, that they wouldn't like each other any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Moon Nexas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callum and the gang finally arrive at the Moon Nexas, and are greeted by multpile surprises. </p><p>Pretty much the scene from TTM (Through The Moon) I reccomend that if you haven't read the book, don't read this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodness me... Life has been crazy. I'm not proud of this chapter, but I dont have enough time to redo it simply because of major floods in our area. We had to evacuate, and I wrote this chapter on my Ipad when we were away. I am back home now, but we need to work on cleaning up the property. This chapter isn't the best, and I was rushing to complete it. It's pretty short, but either way I hipe you enjoy it, and I'll hopefully post another chapter next Saturday. Enjoy (Hopefully)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After long hours of travelling, Callum, Ezran, Soren, Rayla and their Dæmons finally reached the Cursed Caldera, or otherwise known as the Moon Nexas.<br/>
<br/>
Soren and Rayla travelled in the front line, since they were prepared and bracing for any attacks, while Callum and Ezran stayed at the rear, speaking to each other in hushed manners.<br/>
<br/>
Aku and Kalanix were walking close to ‘keep each other updated’ was how Kalanix described it. Ezran’s Daemon Rakina perched on his shoulder as a small finch, and Soren’s German Shepherd Daemon Armani was padding beside him, tail swishing happily. <br/>
<br/>
 However, no matter how bright the group seemed to be, they all seemed uneasy from the eerie quietness of their surroundings.    “Is it just me, or has this place gotten creepier...?” Callum asked, after a lengthy moment of silence from the group.<br/>
<br/>
Ezran turned to Callum and shrugged, and Rakina piped up;   “I think it’s about the same level of creepy.” </p><p> <em>Silence.</em> Again. Callum sighed, not knowing how else to start a conversation, and not wanting to be too agitating to the already tense group. After an awkward moment of quiet uncomfortableness, Callum heard Soren say something to Rayla in a hushed tone, and a loud skitter noise from their left.<br/>
<br/>
Aku jumped backward and hissed, smacking into Kalanix with his fur on standing up. Rayla too looked troubled, and Kalanix gave the disgruntled cheetah a soft lick behind the ears to soothe him.<br/>
<br/>
Callum shot a puzzled expression at Rayla, before-   “SKREEEEEE”   A massive shadow hovered over them. Soren and Rayla froze as a gigantic creature shrieked in their faces. Aku hissed once again, surging forward beside Rayla with his claws unsheathed.<br/>
<br/>
Kalanix whined, and glanced back at Callum momentarily. <em>Should I help? </em> Was the thought going through each of their frantic minds, before he saw Aku’s fur smooth, and Rayla said; “Ugh. Illusions, again?” She reached down to soften out her Dæmons fur, and he gave her a derisive look. “Pfft. Obviously, they were illusions. What were you expecting?” He stated in a mocking tone, purring as Rayla scowled at him.<br/>
<br/>
She smacked the Dæmon softly on the head, and he shot her a cheeky grin, looking like he was going to suggest something else, before Rayla put one hand on his muzzle.  “Shush, you.” She said contemptuously, looking up at the ‘illusion spider’ as it made a ‘screee?’ noise.<br/>
<br/>
It almost sounded like it was questioning why the figures below it hadn’t run in terror yet.  “Hm, yes, yes.” Rayla said. “That is a great point- but why does it seem like we’ve had this conversation before?” <br/>
<br/>
Callum stepped forward, observing with interest, and Kalanix stayed close to his side, though looking somewhat disconcerted. Rayla reached her hand out carelessly. “I bet your about as solid as that wind you were-” As she tapped the spider, she bolted back in shock, and her Dæmon scampered backwards, almost taking off at full speed.<br/>
<br/>
Callum reached out one hand to Rayla’s arm as she reeled backwards. “EW, EW!” She exclaimed; her eyes wide. “I touched IT!”    “You okay, Rayla?” Kalanix asked her, coming up to her side and sniffing her.<br/>
<br/>
Aku shot Callum’s Dæmon a sour grin. “Nope, she’s not okay. You know-” He looked like he was going to make a sarcastic remark before the four spun around to the sound of... Laughter? Callum wasn’t sure what it had been, but he heard Armani bark, and a figure of someone appeared out of the bushes and dead shrubbery- No, two someone’s, one was a slim, elegant figure. The new person with her was very bulky, and Callum <em>swore</em> he’d seen them before.<br/>
<br/>
 “I got you good!” The chuckling voice of Lujanne said, spreading her hands with delight as her hummingbird Dæmon landed on her shoulder, somehow looking just as complacent as his partner. Rayla sat still for a moment, before letting out a short huff of irritability.   “I- Pfft-” She started, but her Dæmon interrupted her, his expression smug.<br/>
<br/>
 “<em>I</em> knew it was fake.” He declared, purring in delight as Rayla glared at him. Soren piped up from Rayla’s left, his voice muddled. “Yep, yep, me too. Totally wasn’t fooled.”<br/>
<br/>
Callum looked over at Lujanne, his eyes wide with wonder. “Oh, <em>wow.</em> I didn’t know you could make illusions solid! Is that a new spell?” <br/>
<br/>
Kalanix settled herself down against Callum’s leg, studying the illusion spider with a strange expression, which explained Callum’s thoughts regarding the situation.   “Oh, no, no.” Lujanne said, gesturing to the bulky figure beside her, who hadn’t spoken or moved during the conversation.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not part of the spell. That part of the trick is thanks to Allen here!” She reached over to rest one hand on Allen’s shoulder, beaming. Allen gave an uneasy smile and examined the group, as if he too recognized the travelers. “Uh- hello there! How are you?”He set one hand out and waved at them, his mouse Dæmon whispering in his ear.<br/>
<br/>
Rayla studied the broad individual with a tilted head and stood forward, clicking her fingers. “Wait- I <em>know</em>  you!” Callum came up to stand beside Rayla, and Kalanix settled down beside Aku. He purred at her in a greeting gesture, giving her a gentle lick.  “You were the guy with the ‘big sword’ that got chopped in half by the Sunforge blade-” Rayla began, but Aku interrupted her before she could continue. “And then ran off crying.”<br/>
<br/>
He gave Allen’s Dæmon a contemptuous glance, and it squeaked, returning into Allen’s jacket. Lujanne looked at Allen, eyebrows raised as she nudged him with one elbow. “You didn’t tell me <em>that</em> part.” He glanced over at her, rolling his eyes a little and grinning. “There’s nothing wrong with crying.”<br/>
<br/>
Lujanne’s hummingbird Dæmon fluttered on her shoulder, and she reached over to brush its chest. “Big strong man, with big strong feelings.” She said, smirking at him before turning back to the group.<br/>
<br/>
“Anyway, you asked about this trick, Callum?” Kalanix’s tail wagged excitedly, and she turned to Callum, who looked equally intrigued. “You there.” Lujanne gestured to the spider illusion and flicked her hands dismissively. “Shoo.” The spider let out a subdued noise, and backed up, revealing a large wood structure in the illusion's shape. “You see? No magic- Just wood and some hides to give my illusions some solidity.” Lujanne said, turning to Allen with another broad grin on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Allen is quite the carpenter. It’s fun to have a collaborator.” He turned to Lujanne and nudged her with one elbow. “Aw now, Janey-Lu.” He said affectionatly, and Callum shifted to his Dæmon with a tilted head. “You two are a thing?” Kalanix inquired, peering up at Lujanne.<br/>
<br/>
The Moonshadow elf simply winked at him and his Dæmon. <em>‘Well.</em>’ Callum thought. <em>‘That’s the end of that I suppose.’</em> “Uh, Lujanne?” Ezran piped up from behind Callum, looking mildly exasperated.<br/>
<br/>
Rayla and Aku stepped back, and Ezran took their place, looking up at Lujanne. “Hello Ezran.” She said, dipping her head politely to the young prince. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” He smiled tenderly, nodding. “Pheo-Pheo sacrificed herself for me… I have to honor that.” He responded.<br/>
<br/>
Lujanne peered down at the feather as Ezran passed it to her, a solemn expression spilling onto her face. “I know she’ll be back. But a part of this cycle is still hard.” She murmured softly, holding the feather close to her chest.<br/>
<br/>
“It… Aches to miss her.” Ezran gave Lujanne a hopeful glance, his eyes wide. “So, she really will come back after this ritual?” He asked. “She will. Moon Pheonix feathers are special. They’re tethered to both life and death.” Lujanne replied, examining the feather carefully.<br/>
<br/>
“Especially here at the Moon Nexas. When the time is right, during the ceremony, I will ask you to place this feather on the water.” She handed the feather back to Ezran carefully.<br/>
<br/>
“After that... Well, you’ll see. Please hold on to it till then.” She said. Ezran nodded dutifully and took the feather from Lujanne, his expression much more upbeat. “Thank you, Lujanne.” She simply nodded, and he stood back.<br/>
<br/>
“Well!” Lujanne said happily. “You all are probably hungry from your journey.” She scanned the group, her eyes twinkling. “We have a little more time-Why don’t we head up the rest of the way and I’ll get dinner prepared? Callum turned to Soren, who looked like he was about to say; <em>‘Yeah, sure!’</em> And shook his head vigorously, mouthing;<em> NO.</em><br/>
<br/>
“Uh, thanks, but,” Rayla said nervously, and Callum interrupted: “We brought food!” Ezran stood back a little, holding out his hands with the politest expression he could manage. “We don’t need the grubs!” Lujanne chuckled, a wide grin on her face. “Well, let’s go then!” She said, offering her hand out to Allen as the hungry, exhausted group made their way up the Caldera. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a comment if you did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>